Yamagishi Motoko
In case you couldn't tell, I'm fine with almost anything, even the more outlandish stuff not listed. Not really looking for anything in particular, though. Player： Kagome Character： Yamagishi Motoko Race： Hanshin 　Age： 14　　Gender： Female Level： 2 Shrine： Anmori no Jinja 　Shrine Type： Dark Shinto Kami： Sakurahime 　 Shinki： 6 　 Fame： 5 Stats *Mind： 8 *Tech： 3 *Body： 7 *Spirit： 4 Dark Charisma (+1) Glass Heart (+1) Charisma (-1) HP: 37/37 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 18/18　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/10 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 0/8 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/9 Skills Equipment Right hand: shield (+1 def +1 dmg) (counts as a wepaon and shield and considers both hands to be being used) Left hand: Armor： Heavy Armor +6 def (upgraded thrice.) Other Kon: 3 Current Experience: 1 Experience Used: 10 (3 for kon) Other information/Notes Mikoto was born in the mountain in an Annihilationist shrine that her mother was the kami of. Unfortunately this only made her life harder as she grew up, everyone had certain expectation for her especially seeing as her older half sister was very capable at destroying Youkai. But Mikoto was a gentle girl and didn’t wish to fight but even so Youkai seemed attracted to her where ever she went trying to soil her and she always ended up running to her mother for help. Her mother always seemed cold and far away even when saving her only asking if she was alright and after her answer she would leave to attend to business. As she was growing up she got a hold of a book of "The Legend of King Arthur" and his knights which heavily influenced her. She wanted to protect her country as well and make it so Youkai and humans didn’t have to fight anymore. Being trained in the use of the sword Mikoto was a very poor learner and picked up only some basics, she hated the weapon because it killed people and she was more interested in at least trying peaceful solution when no one at the shrine even wanted to talk about such things. Because of this the miko’s saw her as a spoiled princess to lazy to learn how to fight properly only further making her an outcast of the shrine. Mikoto ended up training herself how to use a shield instead as well as heavy armor straying far away from what the shrine usually taught. Being chased by youkai, and being surrounded by people that seemed to hate her or didn’t care she used the amour to protect her heart as well as protect her flesh. Soon she began wearing the armor all the time find that it helped her close her heart to other and stayed away from everyone especially her half sister. Her half sister Yuna hate Mikoto seeing her as weak and a disgrace to the shrine and is not very subtle about it and verbally abuses Mikoto whenever she get the chance. Finally everything came to a head and Mikoto ended up in a shouting match with Yuna. All the miko’s were on her half sisters side leaving Mikoto to fend for herself as they argued. Finally that night she ran away from home not able to take it anymore and left without a word or even a note. Wondering around Japan now she is very lost and more often than not has to run from Youkai that find her. Description Mikoto has long silver hair along with two furred white tiger ears with black strips. Her tail is nice big and fluffy sporting the same coloration as her ears. She has dark red eyes and a cute face, her chest is small but quickly growing but is usually hidden behind her armor that she wears. She stands at 5'0’’ and has a lithe but athletic body, She hide her ears with a white ribbon when she has to and hides her tail as uncomfortable as that is. Her armor consists of metal boots that go to her knees, a bustier shaped chest piece and metal gloves going to her elbows. The armor is a bright silver with blue highlights and odd patterns.